The Outrageous Okona (episode)
The Enterprise-D crew rescue a roguish freighter captain whose ship is malfunctioning, but his presence drags them into an interplanetary feud. Summary The crew travel in the Omega sector between to twin plants inhabited by humans who have created a packet called the Modena. The crew stumbles upon a 9-class vessel with a humanoid inside with primitive technology. The cargo frieghter, Earth Pound spelling, manned by captain Thedian Okona who has had a problem with the guidance system. The crew agree to help the captain in repairing the faulty guidance system. Troi establishes that he displays rogue like characteristics making him a suspicious character and should not be taken lightly. Upon entry to the ship, Okona charms the transporter officer, Lt Robinson and begins to display characteristics as a charmer. The two leave and Okona joins Data to engineering to observe the repairs to the guidance system. Okona questions Data's ability to comprehend humor and other human characteristics. Okona suggests that Data doesnt understand humor and human behavior. Data spends a portion of the show figuring out humor and its implications. Data goes to the holodeck to view a comedy show by Tip Oneil, the Holo Comedian. Data inquires about a series of comedic acts and performances to further his understanding of comedy. They begin a series of improves which include 20th century Jerry Lee Lewis. After Data's quest for understanding, he is abruptly interrupted by an unidentified ship which approaches the Enterprise. Devin, the captain of the ship, warns the Enterprise that they are entering their territory. Devine stablishes that Okona is, in fact, a rogue who commited crimes on the planet Aklac spelling. While the entire confronttion is occuring, another ship of similar classification is approaching. This ship amnned by captain Kruchell from the Planet Stralium spelling also states similar issues relating to Okona. Picard calls Okona up to the bridge to understand what crimes he has committed. After brief deliberation he does not state the crime or is unaware so he says. Picard askes Devian what crimes has been committed. Devian, furiated, explains that Okona had impregnanted Devian's daughter, Inar. Kruchell has claimed that Okona stole the national treasure, Jewel of Thesia. Picard and Okona discuss the matter at hand. If Okona is handed to one party it will only lead to conflict which is undesirable by Okona. Picard and Okona agree that the only way to resolve the situation is to let Okona carry on and find a place of refugee. After a long talk with Wesley in regards to being a rogue and a life not worht living he decides to hand himself over. This eventually leads to a conference between all three parties to discuss the handling of Okona. The story unfolds when they discover that the son of Kruchell impregnanted Inar and that Okona was the scape goat in the entire plot. The Jewel was stolen to be used in the marriage ceremony between Inar and the son. Inar and the son agree to marriage and continue their quarrals off the Enterprise. Data and Guinan participate in the comedy show done by the Holo Comedian. They resolve the issues of Datas ability to deliver a joke by giving Data an audience. Unfortunately, Data discovers that the audience is faulty and that his attempts to deliver jokes is still failed. At the end of the show, Data delievers a joke that ends up being hilarious and Okona continues on his course. Memorable Quotes "You spoiled the joke. It could have been your timing." :- Guinan "My timing is digital." :- Data Background Information * The intent of this episode was for the secret love affair revealed at the end to be an allegory for Romeo and Juliet. It is unclear who Okona was supposed to be in that interpretation. Links and References Guest Stars *William O. Campbell as Thadiun Okona *Douglas Rowe as Debin *Albert Stratton as Kushell *Rosalind Ingledew as Yanar *Kieran Mulroney as Benzan *Joe Piscopo as The Comic *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Teri Hatcher as B.G. Robinson (uncredited) *Lorine Mendell as Diana Giddings (uncredited) References Allen, Gracie; Altec; Altec vessel; Burns, George; Charnock's Comedy Cabaret; class-7 vessel; class-9 vessel; comedian; Coalition of Madena; Erstwhile; glob fly; guidance system; humor; Jewel of Thesia; joke; laser weapons; Legation of Unity; Lewis, Jerry; navigational shields; New York City; Omega Sagitta system; O'Neill, Tip; Riga, Stano; Roxy Theater; Straleb; Straleb security ship; Teaneck; tricellite; yellow alert; zelebium Additional References Armus, Burt; Curry, Dan; de Graft, Monty; El-Baz, Farouk; Freedle, Sam; Gray, Mike; Howard, Merri; Hurley, Maurice; Hutzel, Gary; Julian, Heidi; Koslowsky, Jon; Livingston, David; Mason, John; Metoyer, Robert; Moore, Ronald D.; Neuss, Wendy; Overdiek, Diane; Roddenberry, Gene; Rubenstein, Scott; Simmons, Adele; Takemura, David; Tracy Tormé External Links *"The Outrageous Okona" Review at The Agony Booth - The Worst of Trek Outrageous Okona, The de:Der unmögliche Captain Okona es:The Outrageous Okona nl:The Outrageous Okona